<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~ Exploring Common Interests ~ by YooLeeAna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386213">~ Exploring Common Interests ~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooLeeAna/pseuds/YooLeeAna'>YooLeeAna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooLeeAna/pseuds/YooLeeAna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo would never admit it though. Nope. Never ever! =)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamenashi Kazuya/Nishikido Ryo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~ Exploring Common Interests ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/gifts">ladyc2</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thanks+for+all+your+lovely+RyoKame+works%21+Also+for+beta-reading+and+for+everything+else+%5E%5E">Thanks for all your lovely RyoKame works! Also for beta-reading and for everything else ^^</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446261">Par For The Course</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2">ladyc2</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since Ryo just can't seem to stop mentioning Kame's name lately... lol Here is a little RyoKame story for you, that is set somewhere in December 2019. It’s a sequel to ladyc2's lovely <a>“Par For The Course”</a>, which I highly recommend reading first, even though you can read this fic on its own as well.<br/>Pairing: RyoKame/KameRyo<br/>Rating: pretty innocent ? well, at least until the boys are out of our sight (¬‿¬ )<br/>Genre: Humor/Fluff<br/>Beta: Many many thanks goes to dear <a>ladyc2</a><br/>Warnings: 1. English isn’t my native language. 2. I have little (like very little xD) writing experience. And this fic is, in fact, my 2nd work on AO3. So read it at your own risk =) Hope you enjoy! (o^ ^o)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>No matter what, Ryo still can't help it. Even if he and Kame have been together for a while now. He still gets pretty jealous when Kame spends his little spare time playing golf with Pi.</p><p>This is so irritating. That common interest of KamePi!</p><p>It also doesn't help that Kame to YamaPi plan to focus on their collaboration, AGAIN. Ryo’s blood starts to boil at the mere thought of all the fanservice those two will be doing.</p><p>Ryo would never admit it though. Nope. Never ever!</p><p>So after wasting some time on sulking, while gathering courage, he declares — with all sexy Osaka man nonchalance, of course — that golf is the most recent hobby of his, so he wants to play it asap, (the “TOO!” is left unspoken). </p><p>(And preferably just him and Kame, ALONE!) He heatedly adds inwardly.</p><p>Kame is surprised. And who wouldn't be? Ryo has never shown interest in golf before. Which is why Kame never even considered inviting him along. </p><p>This all is kind of suspicious, and Kame has his theories, but he'll deal with that later. </p><p>Because it's also kind of adorable. Ryo is so adorable when he seeks Kame’s attention while pretending that he’s totally not.</p><p>And for now, if Ryo says he's interested, then so be it. All the better!</p><p>So Kame says with a little knowing genuine smile, "Sure, let's play!" And... orders them a home mini-golf course. =)</p><p>Ryo feels offended! It couldn’t be that Kame has such a low opinion of Ryo's golfing abilities that he is ashamed to be seen next to him on the real course, could it?! </p><p>But Ryo can’t be that bad at it! He even took a couple of golf lessons from Enari Kazuki, his co-star in Papadoru, who’s very good at playing! </p><p>He won’t ever admit for what reason though. Nope. Never ever!</p><p>This is so infuriating! That insult! No wonder Ryo is even more snarky the day mini-golf is delivered to their door. What? That's totally possible! He'll demonstrate! Thank you very much for your attention. </p><p>Kame is unaffected, he knows Ryo too well. </p><p>“Chill down, Bakanido," Kame laughs. "What real course? It's winter outside.”</p><p>“And judging by what I remember from that only time we played together — and those memories are pretty clear — well, at least until that significant moment when you and I…uhm, well, you know..,” he trails off.</p><p> “I mean, you’re not that bad at this newly discovered common interest of ours, at all.” He smiles, peacemaking. </p><p>There’s another little insult to Kame's words, but Ryo’s frown is slowly turning into the inverse of a frown.</p><p>“Besides, don’t you think that playing golf at home has its advantages?” Kame smirks, pointedly arching his eyebrow.</p><p>With which Ryo cannot help but agree. Set aside other benefits that he has yet to discover, at least there'll be no Pi to fuel his jealousy here, he realizes. </p><p>It's getting harder to hold back a smug satisfied grin.</p><p>“I’ll show those to you, some other day,” Kame promises, mischief in his eyes. </p><p>There’s also something to his voice. Was that allure? Like the lure of the Siren’s song? Ryo tries to remain non-affected.</p><p>“I also bought a book on architecture for the occasion. Since it’s our common interest, too,” Kame chuckles.</p><p>“Since we’re planning, uhm, ..to erect.. our own house one day and all,” he says, voice low, still smirking, while approaching the still frantically attempting to stay non-affected, Ryo. </p><p>“It's getting pretty late,"Kame's hand reaches the top button of his shirt. "So how about taking it to bed, so we could look through it before we sleep?"</p><p>When did Kame manage to get rid of his shirt? Ryo suddenly feels like he can't keep up.</p><p>"I saw some interesting designs there. Some.. tempting... ones,”Kames fingers trace some intricate patterns across his naked chest until they reach the edge of his waistband where they stop.. </p><p>This is really frustrating! That sudden stop!</p><p>Ryo would never admit it though. Nope. Never ever!</p><p>"What do you think?" Kame’s naughty eyes are on Ryo's now, not really asking.</p><p>Ryo feels like he is the one who is naked. He also thinks he might never ever have to admit anything anymore. Because he can swear Kame reads him like he is an open book. </p><p>Ryo flushes. Then he growls. And snaps.</p><p>……</p><p>After a while, both parties seem very pleased with the progress they’ve made in exploring their common interests thus far, even though both the mini-golf and the book still lie in the hallway, unwrapped.</p><p> </p><p>~ THE END? ~ =)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“What Ryo likes doing outside of work: He’s physically active &amp; likes surfing, snowboarding, GOLF (it’s new) and more.” [Numero Tokyo Jan/Feb 2020 “Nishikido Ryo, true colors at 35”]</p><p>Ryo: “So, the most recent hobby, the hobby that is still a long way off, I really hope that I can play more kind of hobby, is GOLF.” [NO GOOD TV, December 7, 2020]</p><p>If you are not an artist, who career would u like to do?<br/>
Ryo: "ARCHITECT, it's true! When I was independent last year, I thought about it. I went to buy a set of examination questions for the university entrance examination" [NO GOOD TV, commentary of the Special Lift]</p><p>"Something Kame has been interested in recently is ARCHITECTURE/construction sector. He is not only interested in blueprints and design, but also the material used in construction. Maybe he is interested in this because of his age?" [MAQUIA 2020.11, Kame Camera, VOL. 111 Knowledge]</p><p>pro golfer Kame as a bonus =)
</p><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>